The present invention relates generally to a clampless hose retainer mechanism for use with an air supply assembly.
An air cleaner purifies and directs air into an inlet manifold and an internal combustion engine. As the air travels through the air cleaner assembly, noise is produced. A resonator is commonly employed in the air cleaner assembly to reduce the amount of noise produced. The resonator is commonly integrated into or attached proximate to the air cleaner.
As air passes through a tube positioned in the resonator, the air flows and passes through a plurality of tuning holes and slots, reducing the noise generated. After passing through the resonator and the tube, the air enters a rubber hose which connects to the inlet manifold. In the prior art, the rubber hose is attached to the resonator by an external metal clamp.
There are several drawbacks to utilizing an external metal clamp to connect the rubber hose to the air cleaner. For one, the external metal clamp is expensive. Additionally, as the metal clamp is external, it can be easily crushed, increasing the need for replacement. Finally, the metal clamp can corrode due to the underhood environment.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a clampless hose retainer mechanism for use with an air supply assembly.
The present invention relates generally to a clampless hose retainer mechanism for use with an air supply assembly.
A rubber hose of an air cleaner assembly is secured to a resonator by an internal tube inserted in the hose. In the preferred embodiment, the internal tube provides a tuning tube, as explained below. A first end of the rubber hose including an interior angled surface is inserted into a hose opening in a hose neck of a resonator. A tapered insertion end of the internal tube is inserted into the first end of the rubber hose. Since the first end of the rubber hose includes an angled surface, the tapered insertion end slides into the interior of the rubber hose. If necessary, a lubricant can be utilized. The tapered insertion end presses the rubber hose against the hose neck of the resonator, retaining and sealing the rubber hose.
The internal tube further includes a retention end. In the preferred embodiment, the retention end includes a recessed portion positioned between a pair of flanges. When the internal tube is positioned into a tube opening in the resonator, a tube neck substantially engages the recessed portion, the flanges securing the internal tube in place.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the rubber tube includes a plurality of seal beads positioned on the exterior surface of the rubber hose to assist in sealing.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a clampless hose retainer mechanism for use with an air supply assembly.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.